Only You
by Chic White
Summary: "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"/"…Tapi kau membuatku bingung!"/"Hmh…Kau tak mau jujur pada dirimu?"/"Aku tahu siapa biang keladi ini semua!"/"Ya, Aku tak bisa berbohong padamu."/"Hanya kau yang kuinginkan, cukup kau saja."/"Hoaaamm… Merepotkan."/ Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menunggu. Padahal inilah yang ditunggu olehnya, tapi kenapa Ia harus ragu?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

**Only You**

**Genre :**

**Romance/ Friendship/etc**

**Rate :**

**T for save**

**Pair :**

**NaruSaku slight … liat aja ndiri deh *PLAK***

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi saya pinjem dulu buat cerita gaje ini**

**Warning : **

**OOC, AU semi-Canon, author gaje akut, TWOSHOOT, typos yang mungkin kabur karena lupa dikandangin(?), sisipan humor krenyes-krenyes, de el el**

**Summary :**

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"/"…Tapi kau membuatku bingung!"/"Hmh…Kau tak mau jujur pada dirimu?"/"Aku tahu siapa biang keladi ini semua!"/"Ya, Aku tak bisa berbohong padamu."/"Hanya kau yang kuinginkan, cukup kau saja."/"Hoaaamm… Merepotkan."/ Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menunggu. Padahal inilah yang ditunggu olehnya, tapi kenapa Ia harus ragu saat sang bungsu Uchiha melamarnya secara terang-terangan?

**(A/N)**

**Ide ff ini terlintas begitu aja pas lagi ngehayatin(?) lagu Christina Perri- A thousand years. Tapi suer! Jauh sama sumber idenya hehe… harap maklum otak author yang gajenya udah kronis ini. Dan eumm,, kalo ada pertanyaan klik aja kotak Review di bawah ini. Hope you like it guys :D**

**Semoga menghibur. Humornya akhir-akhir doang.**

**Camela lolling en ekcien! *cadel mendadak***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Only You**

**Part 1**

Di sebuah gedung aksen putih berbau khas obat-obatan yaitu RS Konoha, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan , terlihatlah sesosok gadis berumur 21 tahun tengah mengacak-acak mahkota merah muda panjangnya dengan frustasi. Tampangnya juga nampak sangat kacau. Sesekali bibir tipis itu harus rela menjadi gigitan kecil sang empunya, demi menetralkan pikirannya yang tengah kacau hanya karena satu hal yang benar-benar membuat kunoichi medis hebat ini frustasi dibuatnya. Berkali-kali juga helaan nafas dikeluarkannya, berharap bisa meraup sebuah ketenangan barangkali satu detik saja. Naas hal yang membuatnya frustasi itu semakin menari-nari di otak dan batinnya. Untung saja gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini sudah tak bertugas, kalau masih, bisa dipastikan dia melakukan mal praktek pada pasiennya.

"Oy Jidat! Kenapa melamun? Ayo pulang!"sahut Yamanaka Ino, sang sahabat tercinta, sekaligus pasangan hidup dari teman setimnya. Setelah kembali mengacak rambutnya, Sakura bangkit dan berjalan melewati Ino dengan muka ditekuk. Ino bertanya-tanya, ada apakah dengan gadis pinky itu?

"Ayo cepat pig."tegur Sakura kesal melihat Ino masih terpaku di tempat.

"A-ah! Aku datang!"

.

.

.

"Hey Sakura. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Ino sedikit sebal. Entah sudah berapakali Ino mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, tapi Sakura terlihat masih asik dengan lamunannya. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Jika tadi Ino tidak menariknya berbelok, mungkin Sakura sudah salah jalur. Rumahnya dan Sai juga sudah terlewat. Tapi Ino terlalu khawatir pada Sakura yang terus diam dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sadar. Mengantarkan seorang sahabat sekali-kali tidak apa, bukan?

"Hah~"helaan nafas kembali dilontarkan Sakura yang masih terlhat berkutat dengan pikirannya itu. Dahinya berkerut, sepertinya sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkannya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar rumit dipecahkan. Ino berhenti berjalan, Sakura masih terus maju dengan langkah beratnya.

'Sakura benar-benar aneh.'komentar inner Ino.

"Sakura… AW-"

DUAK!

"-as…"

Ino menepuk jidatnya. Dia terlambat memberi peringatan pada Sakura yang terpaksa harus mencium tiang listrik dengan cantiknya**(?)**. Segera saja ia hampiri sang sahabat yang kini tengah mengelus-elus jidatnya yang lebih terasa berdenyut-deyut daripada badannya yang lain.

"Ittai~"ringis Sakura.

"Makanya jalan tuh liat-liat! Makin lebar aja tuh jidat!"nasehat Ino dengan nada pedas.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya sembari melihat sekitar."Bukankah rumahmu sudah terlewat jauh, pig?"tanyanya pada Ino dengan nada kebingungan.

"Ck! Kuikutin saja kau sudah nabrak tiang, apalagi kubiarkan kau sendiri."cibir Ino.

"Hah~"

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatmu aneh begini? Sejak kapan Haruno Sakura doyan melamun sampai menabrak tiang listrik yang tak bersalah?"Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Alhasil Ino ikut terdiam juga, menunggu gadis dihadapannya mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganjal di hati maupun pikirannya. Pasti ada suatu hal serius yang membuat Sakura terlihat sebegini tertekannya.

"Err… Begini…"akhirnya bibir ranum itu terbuka juga.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Tadi pagi a-"

"-Ada apa tadi pagi?!"

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ditatapnya tajam sepasang manik aquamarine di hadapannya itu. Seakan mengatakan 'Dengarkan-dulu-atau-kucincang-kau-pig!'.

"Emh… Sasuke-kun…melamarku…"lirih Sakura kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Uwaaaa benarkaah?!"tanggap Ino heboh. Perlahan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Tidak, bukan seperti yang Ino kira. Sakura sahabatnya pasti akan bermimik wajah gembira ketika mengatakan itu ditambah sebuah loncatan heboh dan pekikkan kegirangan. Tapi tidak, di depannya memang Sakura, sahabatnya. Tapi ada yang ganjal dengan gadis itu. Ketika wajahnya terangkat, yang Ino lihat adalah…

Dua manik emerald yang berkaca-kaca dan sebuah suara isakkan tertahan.

"S-sakura? Kau menangis?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menggosok-gosok matanya, menyeka airmata yang hendak terjun itu dengan cara kasar. Bibir bawahnya kembali menjadi korban gigitan. Beberapa kali tangannya mengacak rambutnya yang semakin berantakan. Ino semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau jawab?"tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Lengannya mencengkram baju bawahannya. Pancaran matanya sulit diartikan.

"Saku-" "-Kujawab beri waktu untukku sebentar. Aku bingung!"

"Ha?"

"Bukankah telingamu masih berfungsi?"sindir Sakura.

"Emh…Iya sih…Tapi, apa yang membuatmu bingung? Siapa?"sosor Ino menuntut jawaban. Sakura meninmang-nimang. Apakah yang membuatnya ragu dan bingung akan menerima lamaran Uchiha Sasuke yang diterimanya tadi pagi itu? Ya, Sakura tahu. Satu nama yang membuatnya bingung seperti ini. Seorang pemuda beranjak dewasa berumur 21 tahun yang kini menjabat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, teman satu timnya yang kini benar-benar dikagumi oleh semua orang. Orang yang menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dari perang dunia ninja ke-4 dengan cara menyegel juubi di suatu tempat dan mengalahkan Obito. seorang pemuda yang walaupun kini menjadi agak dingin tapi tetap dicintai semua warganya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto…"

_Boooffft_

"Ada apa?"

"Huwaaa!"Ino dan Sakura sukses terlonjak kaget ketika orang yang Sakura sebut tiba-tiba saja berada di depan mereka dengan kepulan asapnya. Orang itu, Naruto, masih memakai jubah Hokage miliknya. Bisa dipastikan dia hendak bergegas pulang dan baru saja meninggalkan meja kerjanya.

"Ha! Kalian kaget!"ucap sosok itu dengan bangganya karena bisa membuat dua kunoichi di hadapannya kaget di tempat. Tangannya mengelus-elus dagunya, seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hokage-sama! Anda membuat kami kaget!"protes Ino. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk sosok di hadapannya dengan tidak sopan. Dengusan kecil keluar dari sang tersangka.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku seperti itu jika di kantor saja?"protes Naruto balik. Kakinya diketuk-ketukkan dengan sebal. Ino hanya nyengir lebar menanggapinya.

Mereka terdiam. Sakura yang memang sedari tadi terpaku di tempat dengan tatapan terarah ke Naruto spontan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain ketika tertangkap basah memandangi wajah ehm tampan Naruto. Naruto sendiri mengamati Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, ada yang ganjal. Tak biasanya tampang kunoichi ini acak-acakkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu."ketus Sakura reflek.

"Haha ya… memang bukan urusanku! Uzumaki Naruto tak perlu mengetahui masalah Haruno Sakura, benar, kan?"lirih Naruto datar dengan sebuah tawa hambar yang menghiasinya. Makin membuat Sakura ingin menjahit mulutnya yang tak sengaja berkata ketus seperti itu. Oh ayolah! Sebegitu kacaukah pikiranmu Sakura? Sampai-sampai kau berkata ketus pada sahabatmu ini?

"Naruto… t-tungg-" "Permisi…"

_Boooffft_

Ino terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. Senyum jahil terlukis di wajah jelita miliknya itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung? Kenapa juga berurusan dengan Naruto?"ucap Ino mengeluarkan isi otaknya yang gagal keluar akibat keberadaan Naruto di sekitar mereka.

"Hah… Entahlah Ino… aku benar-benar tak mengerti."gumam Sakura lirih.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"tanya Ino heran. Seingatnya Sakura adalah satu-satunya kunoichi yang terobsesi pada Sasuke dan bahkan mencintainya walaupun dia sudah menjadi penjahat, dulu. Sakura benar-benar bimbang akan dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya sampai meminta waktu pada Sasuke untuk menjawab lamarannya nanti. Bukankah dia yang selalu mencintai Uchiha Sasuke? Bukankah dia yang menangis dan membuat Naruto mengikrarkan sebuah janji hanya demi Sasuke? Bukankah dia yang paling menginginkan Sasuke kembali? Bukankah dia yang sampai hati membohongi Naruto demi Sasuke? Bukankah dia yang paling senang saat Sasuke mau kembali ke desa berkat paksaan Naruto? Tapi kenapa ketika bungsu Uchiha itu melamarnya, semua getaran yang semula ia rasakan hilang? Ada apa dengannya? Baru sadarkah kau, Sakura, siapa yang benar-benar selalu ada di sisimu dan yang secara tidak langsung sangat kau sayangi?

"Ya sudah, sepertinya kau tidak akan menabrak tiang listrik lagi. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sai pasti sudah menunggu makan malamnya."Ino mengedipkan kelopak matanya genit."Pikirkan apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan, Sakura. Hati seorang gadis bisa berubah, bukan? Waktu yang menentukannya."lanjutnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura sendiri. Terpaku dalam pertarungan batin dalam dirinya. Memikirkan baik-baik apa yang dia inginkan, siapa. Setetes airmata turun dari pipinya, disusul tetesan lainnya. Sebegitu egoiskah Sakura? Sampai-sampai baru menyadari ini. Saat apa yang sebenarnya diperlukan kini akan sulit dijangkau, sepertinya.

"Sakura bodoh!"

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam di tempat. Kini posisinya tepat berada di bawah ornamen wajah Hokage. Sudah berkali-kali Sakura melihat Naruto, berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas di seberang sana sembari terus memandang ke arah desa dengan tatapan kosong. Jubah dan surai jabriknya melambai-lambai seiring angin sepoi-sepoi. Tapi walaupun sesekali poni pirangnya yang memanjang menghalangi pandangannya, Naruto tetap diam tak berkutik. Tak ada yang dilakukannya selain berdiri di sana, sendirian. Sakura sangat yakin, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Hokage muda itu. Ingin ia hampiri pemuda berkumis kucing itu. Namun kakinya ragu untuk melangkah, takut-takut malah akan mengganggu. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, setiap melihat Naruto berdiri sendirian di tengah keheningan selalu membuat semua masalah yang dihadapinya seakan meluap begitu saja, dan ia sangat ingin berdiri di samping Naruto, menemaninya.

"Jika kau terus diam disitu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku menganggapmu penguntit, Sakura-chan."suara baritone itu cukup membuat Sakura terperangah. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca. Panggilan bersuffix chan yang tak diterimanya 5 tahun terakhir, semenjak diangkatnya Naruto menjadi seorang Hokage. Betapa rindunya Ia dengan panggilan itu. Dimantapkannya langkah demi langkah untuk mendekati Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang pernah memiliki perasaan padanya tapi tak pernah ia hiraukan.

Mereka kini sudah sejajar, tapi Naruto tetap menatap kosong ke arah desa. Tak berminat melirik ke sebelahnya barang sedetik pun.

"Hey Sakura-chan… Kau meminta Sasuke menunggu, apa yang kau tunggu?"celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"A-aku…"hanya satu kata ini yang berhasil lolos diucapkan Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak segera diterima saja? Bukankah kau memang bermimpi menjadi mempelai seorang Uchiha Sasuke?"lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang tak jauh dari sebelumnya, intonasi sangat datar, bahkan mengalahkan datarnya perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kau membuatku bingung!"pekik Sakura melukiskan kefrustasiannya saat ini. Apalagi setelah kedua jemarinya menjambak-jambak rambut merah mudanya, makin terlihatlah dia memang benar-benar sedang amat-sangat frustasi. Tapi apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Aku? Hah! Jangan bercanda, Haruno… Hokage tak membuat peraturan untuk melarang seseorang menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai."

Kepala Sakura tertunduk dalam-dalam. Isakkan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Dia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri! Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa?

"Jika ada yang melihat kau menangis, mereka akan mengira kalau akulah penyebab-" "-Memang kau penyebabnya! Kau… Kau…"

GREB!

Pipi Naruto sedikit bersemu ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Mau tak mau ia tolehkan juga kepalanya agar bisa melihat sosok kunoichi yang tengah menangis di bahunya itu.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, Sasuke sudah kembali. Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi! Puas?!"

"Hm… Kau tak mau jujur pada dirimu? Ya sudah, aku harus segera kembali atau aku akan mendengar terus kata 'merepotkan' milik Shikamaru. Permisi…"

Naruto melepas pelukan Sakura pada tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan, menjauh.

"Kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa? Jawab aku, Naruto!"teriakkan dari Sakura ini sukses membuat Naruto terdiam di tempat. Hening, hanya suara isakkan tertahan dari Sakura yang terdengar mendominasi, membuat keadaan terasa lebih terdramatisir. Sakura mencengkram roknya, berharap hal itu dapat sedikit meringankan beban pikirannya. Setidaknya Naruto masih mau diam, tidak menghindar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."Jawab!"tuntut Sakura.

"Hmh… Tak ada yang protes mengenai hal ini. Semua tetap menyukai hokage mereka."jawab Naruto dengan nada yang seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sakura semakin tertunduk. Apa yang membuat pemuda secerah mentari ini menjadi benar-benar berubah?

"Kalau begitu aku protes! Kau tidak seperti kau yang dulu! Aku dan teman-teman yang lain ingin kau kembali seperti dulu! Naruto yang selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi!"kini tangan Sakura benar-benar tercengkram dengan erat. Kepalanya sudah ditegakkan, menampakkan manik emerald yang menyala-nyala.

"Menjadi Naruto yang selalu dianggap bodoh dan selalu perduli pada orang lain padahal dirinya tak terlalu dipedulikan? Yang benar saja…"

"Hiks… Aku mohon, Naruto!"

Sakura berlari, hendak menerjang Naruto kembali dengan sebuah pelukan, sayang sekali Naruto langsung menghilang secepat kilat dan muncul di belakangnya. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Bahkan, kau jarang memanggilku…dengan…suffix…chan…dan… bercerita panjang lebar lagi padaku."lirih Sakura. Tanpa disadari olehnya, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Jika ini bisa membuatmu tidak cengeng lagi, baiklah Sakura-chan…"

BUAGH!

"Aku tidak cengeng, Naruto bodoh!"

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat senang, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu senang sampai salah melampiaskan kesenangannya itu. Salah kaprah, sampai Naruto jadi terjembab ke tanah, akibat pukulan mautnya.

"Haha…itu…benar-ugh-benar sakit, Sakura-chan…"gumam Naruto dicampur dengan sebuah tawa dan ringisan kesakitan. Sakura jatuh terduduk, di hadapan Naruto yang sudah duduk pula. Air mata semakin deras di pipi Sakura, mau tak mau Naruto tersenyum melihat gadis itu kesusahan menyeka air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti terjun bebas.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sudah lama-hiks aku-hiks tak mendengar suara-hiks tawamu…"betapa rindunya Sakura pada suara tawa dan senyuman dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tawa yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang, merasakan sebuah kehangatan.

"Oh ya, besok jangan lupa ke gerbang pagi-pagi, Sakura-chan. Shion dan rombongannya akan datang ke Konoha. Dia akan bertemu tetua desa, membicarakan hal sama yang mereka bicarakan padaku untuk segera berkeluarga, kemarin."

"Apa maksudmu?"

**TBC**

**Hooo… bagaimana minna? Menarik tidak? Next or delete?**

**Which one do you like? *soknginggris**

**I'm waiting for your RnR minna!**

**Sign,**

**Chic White**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :**

**Only You**

**Genre :**

**Romance/ Friendship/etc**

**Rate :**

**T for save**

**Pair :**

**NaruSaku slight … liat aja ndiri deh *PLAK***

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi saya pinjem dulu buat cerita gaje ini**

**Warning : **

**OOC, AU semi-Canon, author gaje akut, TWOSHOOT, typos yang mungkin kabur karena lupa dikandangin(?), sisipan humor krenyes-krenyes, de el el**

**Summary :**

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Sakura?"/"…Tapi kau membuatku bingung!"/"Hmh…Kau tak mau jujur pada dirimu?"/"Aku tahu siapa biang keladi ini semua!"/"Ya, Aku tak bisa berbohong padamu."/"Hanya kau yang kuinginkan, cukup kau saja."/"Hoaaamm… Merepotkan."/ Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menunggu. Padahal inilah yang ditunggu olehnya, tapi kenapa Ia harus ragu saat sang bungsu Uchiha melamarnya secara terang-terangan?

**(A/N)**

**Ide ff ini terlintas begitu aja pas lagi ngehayatin(?) lagu Christina Perri- A thousand years. Tapi suer! Jauh sama sumber idenya hehe… harap maklum otak author yang gajenya udah kronis ini. Dan eumm,, kalo ada pertanyaan klik aja kotak Review di bawah ini. Hope you like it guys :D**

**Semoga menghibur. Humornya akhir-akhir doang.**

**Camela lolling en ekcien! *cadel mendadak***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Only You**

**Part 2**

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmh ya… Kau tahu kan, kemarin tetua mengadakan rapat tak penting hanya untuk membicarakan tentang penerus para shinobi angkatan kita. Dan Shion meminta seseorang yang hebat dari Konoha untuk menjadi ayah dari anaknya."

Sakura terdiam memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Sempat terbayang olehnya jika Naruto-lah yang Shion maksud. Kepalanya digeleng-gelengkan ketika sekelebat perkiraan itu terbayangkan olehnya. Naruto menyeringai tipis sebelum kembali mendatarkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau akan menikah dengan Shion?"tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Naruto terdiam sejenak."Mungkin."jawabnya singkat disertai kekehan. Satu kata itu cukup membuat jantung Sakura seperti akan copot. Entah karena apa, badannya terasa melemas, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan!"hatinya menuntut Sakura untuk mengatakan satu kata ini.

"Jangan? Oh ayolah Sakura-chan! Aku bosan mendengar celotehan tetua bau tanah**(plak!)** itu tentang pentingnya memiliki keturunan. Semua angkatan kita sudah menikah, kecuali aku,kau dan Sasuke tentu. Shion cukup cantik, kenapa tidak? Lagipula dia pernah mengajakku menikah secara tidak langsung, dulu(movie 1 shippuden)."ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Jangan, jangan, jangan!"racau Sakura tidak jelas.

"Kau mau aku menjadi perjaka tua heh? Ck!"sungut Naruto sebal. Setidaknya satu langkah lebih dekat antara kau dan Naruto, Sakura. Naruto tak terlalu menyembunyikan emosinya lagi kali ini.

"Kau masih punya aku! Masih punya aku…"

"Aku takkan menikahi seorang wanita yang tak mencintaiku. Aku tak mau menyiksa perasaan kau, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tercekat, Naruto hilang begitu saja dengan jutsu teleportasinya. Tak ada pamit, tak ada salam. Kedua kaki Sakura ditekuk, lalu ditenggelamkannya wajah jelitanya itu di antara dua gundukan lututnya. Mulailah lagi terdengar isakkan Sakura. Tak peduli bahwa dia akan dicap cengeng atau apa. Tidak, dia tidak sedih. Dia kecewa. Bukan, bukan kecewa karena Naruto, tapi kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Sakura menatap tajam dan membentak setiap shinobi yang menatap aneh padanya yang tengah duduk di lantai, menyender ke pintu hokage. Seharusnya Sakura ada di rumah sakit sekarang, berhubung dia tak ada misi lain. Tapi dia malah berada di depan pintu ruang hokage dengan aura yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Penyebabnya? Kalian boleh salahkan Naruto yang hendak ditemuinya namun malah terus menghindar. Ada-ada saja alasan demi alasan untuk menghindari bertatap muka dengan Sakura. Dan kini, lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu menjaga ruangannya dengan sebuah kekkai! Demi apa coba? Naruto membuat kekkai hanya untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari ruangannya? Dia pikir Sakura itu adalah seseorang yang mengancam jiwanya apa?! Walaupun memang 85%nya iya sih. ***gamplacked by Sakura**

"Minggir kau, pinky!"

DEG!

Telinga Sakura tak mungkin salah dengar, ini suara Sasuke!

"Apa kau tidak mendengar?!"ya, itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menepikan badannya reflek. Dia masih shock. Kenapa Sasuke jadi ketus seperti ini? Apa gara-gara Sakura membuatnya menunggu? Benar-benar beda dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang melamarnya tempo hari.

BRAK!

Pintu kantor hokage digebrak oleh Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya. Badannya tidak terbalut seragam ANBU, bisa dipastikan dia tidak sedang bertugas.

"APA MAKSUDMU DOBE?!"amuk Sasuke datang-datang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan tidak ada hormatnya berlainan seperti saat ia sedang bertugas menjadi ketua ANBU.

"Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang harus kuucapkan mengingat kau datang langsung menyembur seenaknyaa? Ke **atasan**mu?"sambut Naruto kalem dengan cengiran kebanggaannya yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan ke sahabat tersayang.

"KAU PASTI TAHU MAKSUDKU, HOKAGE BODOH!"

Sasuke melempar sebuah gulungan yang diterimanya pagi ini tepat ke wajah sang hokage yang sukses memprotes karenanya. Namun protesan Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah tawa meledek. Tanpa diberitahu pun Naruto sudah mengetahui pasti isi dari gulungan itu.

BRUAK!

Setelah menggebrak meja, Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto dan menguncang-guncangkannya dengan membabi-buta.

"ITTAAAIII!"

"YANG BENAR SAJA DOBE! KAU SETUJU AKU DAN MOEGI DIJODOHKAN OLEH TETUA TERKUTUK ITU? DEMI TUHAN! AKU BUKAN PEDHOPIL!"teriak Sasuke frustasi, guncangannya pada kepala Naruto semakin beringas**(?)**. Maklum saja dia bisa se-OOC ini. Oh ayolah! Diberi waktu 3 hari untuk berlibur bagi seorang kapten ANBU suatu hal yang jarang didapat. Salahkah bila Sasuke mengamuk liburannya kembali terganggu? Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berlibur penuh sepertinya. Poor Sasuke.

"ITTAI! WOY TEME! SAKIIT!"

Lama-lama Sasuke kasihan juga melihat Naruto kesakitan. Selain karena dia adalah sahabatnya, dia juga adalah atasan Sasuke! Demi apa dia tega menyakiti orang yang seharusnya dilindunginya. Segera ia hentikan kegiatan OOC-nya tadi. Tapi kini, Sasuke menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tampang Sasuke yang acak-acakkan semakin tak karuan. Ke-OOC-an Sasuke memang hiburan tersendiri bagi Naruto selama ini.

"Bfffttt… Daripada aku menyetujui permintaan mereka agar aku dan kau dinikahkan? Kita takkan mungkin dapat keturunan, Suke. Dengan Moegi lebih baik, kan?"

Sasuke sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum ia semakin tak karuan. Jidatnya sengaja ia hantamkan berkali-kali ke meja kerja Naruto yang sudah bersih dari dokumen.

"Setidaknya pilihlah gadis yang tak terpaut jauh denganku! Sepantar kalau bisa! Dan –HEY! SEJAK KAPAN TETUA MAU MENIKAHKAN KITA? BAKA!"

"BffftthhhHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kau masih bisa tertawa hah?! Hokage macam apa kau?!"

Rambut jabrik Naruto yang semula acak-acakkan gara-gara Sasuke kembali menjadi sasaran jambakan brutal Sasuke disertai goncangan yang tak kalah brutal pula.

"Ehm… Permisi, Hokage-sama."suara lembut ini sukses membuat Sasuke buru-buru berdiri dengan tegap, tak lupa tampang datarnya. Naruto juga langsung posisi sikap duduk dengan wajah tak kalah datar dengan Sasuke. Orang yang mengintrupsi adegan KDRH(Kekerasan Dalam Ruang Hokage) antara Sasu-Naru adalah Hyuuga Hinata, isteri dari Inuzuka Kiba. Setelah memberikan beberapa dokumen hasil misinya, Hinata pamit undur diri. Sasuke terkekeh melihat Naruto bersungut-sungut setelah gadis itu menghilang.

"Che…Masih patah hati ditinggal kawin?"sindir Sasuke.

"Kau juga ditinggal kawin, kan? Huffft mengingat dia adalah gadis pertama yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, saat mempertaruhkan nyawanya demiku pula, sudah pasti aku masih susah menerimanya."ucap Naruto sebal. Mereka tahu, Sakura tengah mengintip dan menguping, mengingat pintu ruang hokage terbuka sebelah.

"Hmh…Siapapun yang mengacuhkan sahabatku, dia orang yang paling menyesal sedunia."ucap Sasuke, menyindir seseorang yang ada di balik pintu alias Sakura.

"Haha! Kau bisa saja teme. Ya sudah, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menukar pasanganmu. Kau takkan menyesal, aku yakin, kau mungkin bisa memaksa miko itu menikahimu. Fufu~"

Sasuke terdiam, kata terakhir dari Naruto mengingatkannya pada sesuatu hal yang dialaminya tadi pagi saat lari pagi!

"Kau-tunggu-di-sini."

Sasuke berjalan keluar, ketika menemukan sosok bersurai pinky yang dicarinya, segera saja dia tarik masuk ke dalam ruang hokage. Membuat dua pasang manik berbeda menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jelaskan satu hal lagi padaku, Naruto-dobe. Kau MENGHANCURKAN liburanku tahu!"

Naruto memasang tampang cengo yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"gumam Sakura bertanya.

"Ada apa? KAU MASIH TANYA ADA APA?! Cih! Kalian berdua teman setim paling parah yang pernah kudapat! Ckck."

Melihat Sakura masih melongo, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Sepertinya Sakura belum mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Kau, pinky! Apa yang kau katakan pada teman ikat kudamu dan si mayat hidup itu? Mereka mendesakku untuk memaksamu cepat menjawab dan memaksamu untuk segera menikahiku! Apa-apaan coba?! Apa pula yang kukatakan padamu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Teman ikat kuda yang dimaksud Sasuke pastilah Ino. Sedangkan mayat idup? Tak salah lagi, Shimura Sai. Dan ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Kau mau minta jawabanku?"tanya Sakura balik.

"Hah? Memang apa yang kukatakan sampai perlu jawaban darimu?"sinis Sasuke tak terima.

"Kau…melamarku."jawab Sakura takut-takut.

"Pantas saja duo idiot itu heboh! Cih. Dengar, pinky! Aku tak berminat menikahi gadis manapun selain si mata empat. Dan aku tak pernah melakukannya! Demi tuhan! Kapan aku melamarmu?"

"Err… empat hari yang lalu."

"Tepat! Aku masih ada misi di kumo saat itu! Kau dilamar oleh aku yang palsu!"

"Lalu… siapa?"

"Hey-hey! Aku tak mengerti perkataan kalian. Apa kaitannya denganku, Sasuke?"celetuk Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tahu siapa biang keladi ini semua!"

Tatapan Sakura mengikuti arah tunjukkan telunjuk Sasuke, ke arah Naruto yang langsung nyengir di tempat. Uh… sudah berapa lamakah Naruto tak menunjukkan cengirannya itu? Apa hanya ketika bersama Sasuke saja dia tak berubah? Sasuke benar-benar beruntung! Tapi maklum sih, Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki berbagai penderitaan yang sama. Tak salah jika mereka menjadi semakin akrab. Naruto menopang dagunya memasang pose berfikir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?"sosor Sasuke menuntut jawaban.

"M~ biar kuingat…"

Selagi Sasuke mencak-mencak tidak sabaran dan Naruto bertingkah seperti lupa apa yang dilakukannya, Sakura hanya mampu bengong di antara dua shinobi itu.

"Sebenarnya…ada apa? Aku tak mengerti…"

"KAU-"Sasuke menunjuk Sakura tepat di depan hidungnya."-ditipu oleh Naruto, sama seperti saat kau berfikir aku akan menciummu, waktu kita baru genin. PERMISI SEMUA! AKU MASIH PUNYA LIBURAN YANG HARUS KUNIKMATI!"

BRUAAAAKKK!**(kayaknya pintunya harus diganti ntarannya-_-)**

Gelak tawa Naruto kembali meledak, puas membuat Sasuke kesal setengah hidup. Sakura menyeka sudut matanya yang berair. Kenapa melihat sosok Naruto yang lama membuatnya seperti ini? Perutnya terasa panas, seperti ada berjuta-juta kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalamnya.

"Eh? Kau menangis, Sakura-chan?"ucap Naruto khawatir disambut gelengan kepala dari Sakura."Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, Sakura-chan~"

"Ya, aku memang tak pernah bisa berbohong padamu. Karena kau memang selalu memperhatikanku, selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkanmu."ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Hmm…"

"Oh ya, kenapa kau berubah jadi Sasuke dan melamarku?"

Naruto mencubit dagunya dan tertawa kecil."Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memastikan apa isi hati gadis yang akan dipaksa menikahiku oleh tetua desa."jelasnya.

"Maksudmu…kita dijodohkan oleh tetua desa?"Naruto mengangguk.

"Ini memang demi desa. Tapi tetap saja aku tak mau perasaanmu dikorbankan demi desa. Aku ingin kau benar-benar tidak menyukai ataupun mencintai siapapun sekarang. Itu akan mempermudah. Kau punya permohonan? Jika kau tak bersedia, aku bisa bilang ke tetua."

"Yang kuinginkan?"Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam."Hanya kau yang kuinginkan, cukup kau saja."

"Hah?"

"Maaf selama ini aku terlalu egois, tak memperhatikanmu. Ketika kau terasa mulai jauh, aku baru sadar. Cukup kau. Hanya kau saja, itu sudah cukup untukku. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang mencintai Haruno Sakura dengan tulus. Hanya kau di sisiku, itu sudah sangat cukup dari dulu."

Naruto terkekeh."Memangnya kau yakin aku masih mencintaimu setelah dicampakkan olehmu seperti itu?"ucapnya bergurau. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Muncul setitik keraguan di pancaran mata indahnya. Apakah Naruto masih mencintainya setelah keegoisannya selama bertahun-tahun? Jika tidak, mampukah Naruto mencintainya lagi?"Lagipula apa kau tahu? Aku tak yakin ini memang ucapanmu atau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti di negara besi waktu itu."lanjut Naruto disertai sebuah senyum tulus.

"A-aku –hmpph!"

**Blush!**

Wajah Sakura sukses merona hebat ketika Naruto menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Badan mereka semakin tanpa jarak ketika tangan Naruto menyelinap ke belakang punggung Sakura untuk lebih mendekatkan kunoichi itu dengan dirinya, lebih memperdalam kecupannya. Pada akhirnya Sakura mulai membalas ciuman Naruto. Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman penghantar perasaan itu. Mereka harus rela melepas pagutan itu ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak.

"Aku janji. Kali ini bukan kau yang terus mengertiku, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku takkan egois dan memikirkan diriku sendiri lagi seperti dulu. Aku baru sadar, sebenarnya kau lebih berarti bagiku."ujar Sakura tulus.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan…"

Naruto mulai mempersempit jarak wajah mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, dua bibir itu kembali bersatu, mempersatukan sebuah rasa dari masing-masing empunya yang takkan cukup dijelaskan melalui lisan dan butuh dukungan dari perbuatan. Kini, keduanya sudah yakin, di hadapan masing-masing adalah orang yang amat-teramat-sangat berarti bagi mereka berdua. Hanya sosok itu yang bisa melengkapi kehampaan hati masing-masing. Tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi, hanya tinggal memperhangat ikatan mereka. Seperti dulu, namun diwarnai sesuatu yang baru. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua.

"Oh ayolah… Bisakah kalian menghentikannya? Aku tak mau membuka mataku sebelum kalian menghentikannya."suara ini sukses membuat ciuman penuh makna dari Naruto dan Sakura terlepas begitu saja. Wajah keduanya merona hebat, malu tertangkap basah melakukan sebuah adegan yang ehm… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Author bingung~ **#dihajar reader. **Suara itu milik asisten Naruto, Nara Shikamaru yang sedaritadi tertidur di sofa pojok ruangan dengan genangan iler yang setia menemaninya. Ketika dia mulai membuka kelopak matanya, terpaksa ia tutup lagi karena tak mau melihat adegan roman picisan yang tersedia di hadapannya. Wajahnya juga masih merona tipis walaupun NaruSaku sudah menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Hoaaamm… Merepotkan."

"Sh-shikamaru!"

"Lupakan saja… anggap aku tak ada dan silahkan lanjutkan."

**BLUSHH!**

**FIN**

**Huwaaaaa ending macam apaa ini?!**

**Adeuhh semoga kalian suka ya, minna-san!**

**Bagi yang mau request juga boleh. Soalnya chic terbiasa menerima req dari teman2… bisa membuat perequest senang selalu membuat chic senang juga :D**

***sigh***

**Balesan review buat yang gak log-in**

**Nagasaki **ahahaha bisajadibisajadi… nih udh lanjut. Semoga terhibur :D

**Luph NARUSAKU **hahaha... Aku juga sukanya Naru-chan yang sperti ini. Tunggu aja aku update ffku yang lain. Disono narutonya juga gini :D semoga suka dengan lanjutannya

**Guest1 **wahahaha sipsip. Nih udah lanjut. Kutukanmu bikin chic ngakak tau XD

**Terminator **Hoho... Tebakanmu kurang tepat XD gimana? Udah kejawab, kan? Semoga suka!

**Guest2 **Nih udah lanjut. Semoga suka :D

**Musashi **nih udah lanjut… semoga suka ya :D

**RnR more, please? #kitty eyes**

**Chic White**


End file.
